


Breath

by BlankLiterature



Series: Drabble Cycle round 11 - Kinks [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Leather, Sexy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/pseuds/BlankLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Swan messes with Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

You know how to rile someone up using only your words; that's a skill you have mastered over the years, a weapon you've used more times than you can count. You know how to get people to feel exactly what you want them to feel, from anger to pain to embarrassment to arousal. So you've always thought of yourself as immune to that treatment.  
But nothing could have prepared you for this. To Emma Swan dressed all in leather, looking at you with eyes (and soul) as dark as they have ever been, walking up to you step by swaying step. Then leaning in, warm breath tickling your ear and jaw and making your own breath catch on your throat and making you shiver and your legs shake as she whispers to you.   
"Are you ready to entertain me tonight, Madam Mayor?"


End file.
